Kogo Jou
Kogo Jou '(女王皇后 ''Kōgō Jō) is one of the eight main characters of Prism Hearts Precure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Noble (キュアノーブル Kyua Nōburu) and she is known as the Regal Prism. Bio Apperance As a civilian, Jou has long black hair in a princess cut with a heart-shaped clip on one of her bangs, and dark hazel eyes. She also has lighter skin than the team. Her casual outfit consisted of a long red dress, a dark purple jacket, a red headband and matching shoes As Cure Noble, TBA Personality While she loves her town and does tries to help when she can. She has a bad habit of being too honest with people, and more often than not come off as a bit rude. As such she doesn’t have many friends outside of the Precure Fan Club. Relationships * [[Kyuseishu Aya|'Kyuseishu Aya']] - Aya was the first person to really accept her for who she is, as she saw how much Jou cared for the people she loved. * [[Mizumi Sakura|'Mizumi Sakura']] - As fellow members of the student council, Sakura often helps Jou with some of her tasks as student council president * Sukui Hikari - She was the first person to greet Hikari when she arrived to Millenium Academy and gave her the grand tour of the school. When the latter fully enrolled into the school, Hikari helped Jou with her habit of being overly honesty. * Sakagami Ayumi - As the oldest of the Prism Hearts Cure, Jou often helps Ayumi out with mentoring the younger members of their team. * Kuroro - After they two became partners, Kuroro often had to pretend to be a stray cat that Jou had taken in. The two shared a loving bond akin to a mother and a son, with her helping him reconcile with his past actions as Lock. * Gensou Saya - Due to the virtue of being the oldest, Jou was the most protective the youngest member of their team. She often looks after Saya when Ayumi is unable to do so * Sanagi Maya - She was the most worried for Maya's current state after hearing about what happened to her during Darkest Day. She, along with Ayumi and Hikari, were the ones to start to reach out to her and help her overcome her troubles. * Sakebu Mio - Jou is the first one to discover Mio’s identity and a bitter rivalry forms between them. Jou is originally against Mio joining them later on, saying that calling someone like her a Precure would be an insult to their predecessors. She comes around later after Mio saves her life during a battle but their rivalry continues on a bit after that, but now on friendlier terms Entymology Kogo (皇后 Kogō) - Empress, a female ruler and synonym for queen Jou (女王''Joō'') - Queen, a female counterpart to a king Noble is a noun meaning a person of noble rank or birth. It also serves as a nod towards Noble Academy, the main setting of Go! Princess Precure History Meeting Haruka and Becoming Cure Noble When Noble Academy graduate and former Cure Flora Haruka Haruno comes to provide a speech for the upcoming Grand Flower Festival, Jou takes it upon herself to show her guest around Yokohama. By observing Haruka, Jou learns how to be a better leader and person herself. During this tour, Haruka spots a familiar face in the form of Kuroro, who was sent by Prince Kanata to help the Prism Hearts team but got lost along the way. Seeing that the fairy needed some help, Jou decides to help him with this task with the help of Haruka The three eventually meet a little girl with the Go! Princess Prism Cards who dreams of becoming a princess, much like Haruka did when she was a child. When the girl is later turned into a Minikan recreation of Twilight, Jou tries to divert the monster's attention onto herself. Fearing that the first friend he made in the human world was going to die, Kuroro leaped towards her to protect her and awakened a power deep within the cat fairy, the power to become a Prism Changer. Thus, Jou winds up awakening as a Precure and receiving the Go! Princess Miracle Petal. Afterwards, she would meet Aya and her team and formally join the team. Sparking a Rivalry with Mio After the speech, Jou began to grow suspicious of her classmate Mio, who had been becoming more and more stand-offish in the recent months. She also noticed that she was much more harsh in her criticism to Aya and Sakura in particular. Wanting to get to the bottom of the situation, Jou and Kuroro decided to try and tail the delinquent in the hopes of finding out what was going on. After a while, they were able to catch the girl transforming into Cure Hunter before the latter revealed that she was already onto the girl. A fight soon broke out between the two, with both transforming into various Cures and villains before Jou was forced to retreat following a Dark Matter monster attack. However they would soon clash several more times in the future. Obtaining the Yes! 5 GoGo Miracle Petal Throughout her tenure as a Cure, Jou would sometimes bounce between several odd jobs as she began to try and find her place in society. The first of these odd jobs came when she had to serve as Bunbee's personal assistant. This came about after the man tried to sell the Yes! 5 GoGo Prism Cards that he had found alongside the Shiny Luminous Prism Card. When Jou tried to inquire about the cards, the former Nightmare and Eternal employee recognized her last name as he was a big fan of her family's company since he followed their morals when he created his company many years ago. Seizing the opportunity, Bunbee was able to convince the girl to try and work as his assistant for one whole week before he handed over the cards. From Job to Job She would later take up other jobs ranging from a chef at the KiraPati, to an assistant at the Tako Cafe. Burying the Hatchet After Mio had become a Precure following a run-in with Dark Onibi, Jou was originally against the girl joining the team and said that referring to her as a Precure would be a slap in the face to everyone who came before them due to the sins she had built up. However, Black Hole had called forth some particularly nasty generals from the past and the Precure were backed into a corner. During the fight, Jou was knocked down and pinned by Dune who was about to finish her off when a black arrow suddenly struck him. Cure Shadow and Cure Trinity had returned to join the fight. Mio told Jou that while she might not quite be up to the challenge she promised to do everything she could to set things right and was counting on her “queen” to keep her on the right track. Jou chuckled and shook her head, telling Mio that she’d better not make her regret this. Getting to her feet, Jou transformed into Cure Moonlight while Mio became Dark Precure and together with the rest of the team they sent the revived generals back to the abyss where they belonged. The duo's rivalry would become much more friendly after this battle, showcasing the bond the two had created. Eventually she chooses not to inherit her father’s company and instead become a teacher. Near the end of the adventure, Jou announces that she’s leaving at the end of the semester to study abroad in America and that she chooses Mio to be her successor Battle for the Future Separated from the others after Black Hole’s attack, Jou turns her attention to helping the people caught up in the chaos. She finds Haruka there tending to an injured child, greeting her old friend and offering her assistance. Suddenly, they see a squad of Asteroids headed their way led by a Dark Matter monster reminiscent of a Zetsuborg. Rising to her feet, Jou smiled and handed Haruka the Cure Flora card, saying “A queen’s duty is to protect her subjects is it not?” The two transform and fight together in perfect sync, even using the Mirror Burst to create their own combination attack using Jou’s Midnight Breaker and Haruka’s Floral Tourbillon. Afterwards, Jou went on ahead saying she knows Haruka can become a princess, everyone can be proud of and hopes she can live up to her example, even bowing and calling her “your highness”, embarrassing Haruka quite a bit. Timeskip After graduating from her school, she gets a job as an English teacher at Noble Academy as well as a private tutor for the Prince and Princess at Hope Kingdom. Cure Noble "Dreaming towards a brighter tomorrow! The Regal Prism! Cure Noble!" より明るい明日を目指して！リーガルプリズム！キュアノーブル！ Akarui ashita wo yumemite! Rīgaru Purizumu! Kyua Nōburu! '' '''Cure Noble' (キュアノーブル Kyua Nōburu) is the alter ego of Jou. She can transform in Cure Noble by saying the transformation phrase, "Precure! Prism Reflection!", and into past Cures by using the transformation phrase "Prism Change!" in combination with the past Cure's name and transformation phrase. In combat, she is capable of creating barriers and platforms for either herself or her team mates to use. Her Miracle Prism Light is the Noble Shield, a special light shield that she can either strengthen, increase it's size, or toss like a discuss. Transformation Sequence Kuroro bows before Jou and transforms into her Prism Changer. She then draws the Cure Noble Prism Card and kisses it before swiping the card, shouting "Prism Change: Cure Noble!" Once she elegantly lifts her arm into the sky, she then shouts "Precure! Prism Reflection!" before leaping into a ring of rainbow light. As she falls through the Prism Hearts symbol, her clothes are changed before she lands and does a curtsy before saying her introduction. Prism Changes As a member of the Prism Hearts Precure, Cure Noble can transform into any past Cure. While there's the obvious preference for the Extra Cures, she has also been seen using other color Cures' suits and powers. Attacks Normal *'Dreamy Bash' (ドリーミーバッシュ Dorīmī Basshu) - Her solo finisher, where she creates a shield around her arm before charging at the opponent at full speed. This can be upgraded into the Midnight Breaker (ミドナイトブレーカー '' Midonaito Burēkā'') while in Miracle Form. *'Heart Stream' (ハートストリーム Hāto Sutorīmu) - Her combination attack alongside any of her fellow Cures while using the powers of Cure Bloom, Cure Egret, Cure Bright, and Cure Windy. It serves as the Miracle Petal of Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *'Mirror Burst' (ミラーバースト '' Mirā Bāsuto'') - Her combination attack alongside any of her fellow Cures and the Miracle Petal of the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, where they mix together their normal attacks into a powerful blast of energy. *'Royal Fantasy '( ロイヤルファンタジー Roiyaru Fantajī) - Her trio attack alongside Cure Papillon and Cure Mirage and the Miracle Petal of the Go! Princess Pretty Cure, in which they perform a variant of the Trinity Explosion *'Kirakiraru Prism Fantasy' (きらきらるプリズムファンタジー Kirakiraru Purizumu Fantajī) - Her second solo attack, this is the Miracle Petal of the KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode. *'All-Star Symphony' (オールスターシンフォニー Aōru-Sutā Shinfonī) - The first group attack and the Miracle Petal of the Suite Pretty Cure, performed with the first five members of her team where they unleash all of their power into one massive beam *'Prism Finale' (プリズムフィナーレ Purizumu Fināre) - The second group attack and the Miracle Petal of the P''rism Hearts Pretty Cure'', in which they focus their power into one point. This causes a barrage of rainbow beams to burst forth and hit the enemy. Precure All-Stars TBA Trivia * Initially, Jou was supposed to be the fourth Cure introduced, becoming Cure Noble after Cure Trinity. However after the episodes were re-arranged, Hikari and Jou's introduction episodes were swapped. * She's based visually on Disney's take on Snow White while her attacks as Cure Noble are based on Captain America's Charging Star and Hyper Charging Star from the Marvel vs Capcom series. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Red Cures Category:Purple Cures